listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of active drive-in theaters
This is a list of drive-in theaters that are currently in operation. (AIRSCREEN) in the center of Brussels/Belgium]] Surviving drive-ins in Canada British Columbia * The Park Drive-In in Prince George * The Starlight Drive In in Enderby * The Twilight Drive-In in Langley Manitoba * The Big Island Drive-In in Flin Flon * The Stardust Drive-In in Morden New Brunswick * The Sussex Drive-In in Sussex Nova Scotia * The Cape Breton Drive-In in Sydney * The Empire Theatres Drive-In in Westville * The Valley Drive-In Theatre in Cambridge Ontario * The 5 Drive-In in Oakville * The Can-View Drive-In in Fonthill (15 minutes from Niagara Falls) * The Cinedrive in Pefferlaw * The Kingston Family Funworld Park Drive-In] in Kingston * Polson Pier in Toronto * The Mustang Drive-In in Guelph * The Mustang Drive-In in London * The Mustang Drive-In in Peterborough * The Mustang Drive-In in Picton * The North York Drive-In in Sharon * The Owen Sound Twin Drive in in Owen Sound * The Port Elmsley Drive-In in Port Elmsley * The Port Hope Drive-In in Port Hope * The Skylark Drive-In in Sault Ste. Marie * The Starlite Drive-In Theatre ''' in Stoney Creek * The '''Starlite Drive-In in Shipka * The Sunset Drive-In in Dryden Prince Edward Island * The ' Brackley Drive-in ' in Brackley Beach * The Princess Pat Drive-in Theater in Cascumpec, Alberton Quebec * The Ciné-Parc Bas St-Laurent in Ste-Luce * The Ciné-Parc Cartier in Gaspé * The Ciné-Parc Drummond (RGFM) in St-Germain-de-Grantham * The Ciné-Parc Joliette (RGFM) in St-Ambroise * The Cine-Parc Mathers (Mathers) in St-Eustache * The Ciné-Parc Odeon (Cineplex Entertainment LP) in Boucherville * The Cine-Parc Orford (Action Film) in Deauville * The Ciné-Parc Paradiso in Chandler * The Ciné-Parc St-Félicien in St-Félicien * The Cine-Parc St-Hilaire (Action Film) in St-Hilaire * The Ciné-Parc St-Nicolas] (Cineplex Entertainment LP) in St-Nicolas * The Cine-Parc Templeton in Gatineau Saskatchewan * The Sundown Drive-In in Corman Park, just outside of Saskatoon Surviving drive-ins in the United States This is a partial list of drive-in theaters currently operating in the U.S. As of this writing (12/1/08), there are no known open drive-ins in the states of Alaska, Delaware or Louisiana Alabama *The Blue Moon Drive-In in Gu-Win ::Operates two screens. Both usually show double-features. *The Cinemagic Drive-In in Athens ::Opened May 23, 1997. Single drive-in screen accompanied by five newly-constructed indoor theatres. Second drive-in screen demolished in 2005 to make room for the indoor theatres. *The Continental Drive-in in Dothan (Opened April 15, 2005) *The Harpersville Drive-In in Harpersville *The Henagar Drive-In in Henagar *'King Drive-In' in Russellville *'Sand Mountain Twin Drive-In' in Albertville *'Star-lite Drive-In' in Anniston Arizona *The Apache Drive-in in Globe *The DeAnza Drive-In Theatre in Tucson (Opened March 24, 1951) *The Glendale 9 Drive-in in Glendale *The Scottsdale Drive-in in Scottsdale Arkansas *The 112 Drive-In in Fayetteville *The Kenda Drive-In in Marshall *The Stone Drive-in in Mountain View California *The Capitol Drive-In in San Jose *The Hi-Way Drive-In in Santa Maria *The Kings Drive-In in Hanford *The Lakeport Auto Movies in Hanford *The Madera Drive-In in Madera *The Mission Tiki Drive-in in Montclair *The Motor Vu Drive-In in El Centro *The Porterville Drive-In in Porterville *The Rubidoux Drive-In in Riverside *The Sacramento 6 Drive-In in Sacramento *The Santee Drive-In in Santee *The Skyline Drive-In in Barstow *The Smith's Ranch Drive-In in 29 Palms *The Solano Drive-In in Concord *The South Bay Drive-In in San Diego *The Sunset Drive-In in San Luis Obispo *The Van Buren Drive-In in Riverside *The Vineland Drive-In in Industry Colorado * The [http://www.88drivein.com/ 88 Drive-In] in Commerce City * The [http://www.holidaytwindrive-in.com/ Holiday Twin Drive-In] in Fort Collins ::Operates two screens; both screens show double-features (four movies total) * The Mesa Drive-In in Pueblo ::Operates three screens; each screen shows double-features (six movies total) * The Star Drive-In in Monte Vista ::Combination of drive-in theater and motel; also known as Best Western Movie Manor. Operates two screens * The [http://www.stardrive-in.com/ Star Drive-In] in Montrose * The [http://www.fox5theatre.com/tempdrivein.htm Starlite Drive-in] in Sterling ::Despite having two screens, only one has been in use since 1997 * The TruVu Drivein in Delta Connecticut * The [http://mansfielddrivein.com/ Mansfield Drive-In] in Mansfield ::Operates three screens; all screens show double-features of movies currently in wide release. Movies are shown from spring into fall on weekends, and every day of the week during the summer season. Florida *The FUN-LAN Drive-In in Tampa (Opened January 10, 1950) *The JOY-LAN Drive-In in Dade City *The Ruskin Drive In Theatre in Ruskin (Opened April 11, 1952) *The Silvermoon Drive-in in Lakeland (Opened April 14, 1948) *The Thunderbird Drive-In Theater in Fort Lauderdale ::Opened November 22, 1963 - 13 screens; now known as the 'Fort Lauderdale Swap Shop' for its flea market *The Trail Drive-In Theater in Lake Worth ::site of the '''Lake Worth Swap Shop and Drive-in' Georgia *The '''Highway 17 Theater' in Dewy Rose *The Jesup Twin Drive-In in Jesup ::Only Drive-In in south Georgia *The Starlight Six Drive-In in Atlanta *The Swan Drive-In in Blue Ridge *The Tiger Drive-In in Tiger *The Wilderness Outdoor Movie Theater in Trenton Hawaii *'MauiFest Drive-In' in Kahului ::Opened in 2003. Shows features once a month on Saturday nights Idaho *The Grandview in Twin Falls *The Idanha in Soda Springs *The Motor Vu Idaho Falls ::Did not open for the 2008 season, future uncertain *The Motor Vu in Parma *The Motor Vu in Twin Falls *The Sky Vu in Idaho Falls ::Did not open for the 2008 season, future uncertain *The Spud Drive-In in Driggs *The Sunset Auto Vue in Grangeville Illinois * The 34 Drive-In in Earlville * The Cascade Drive-In in West Chicago * The Clark 54 Drive-In in Summer Hill (Opened July 1, 1952) * The Fairview Drive-In in Newton * The Galva Autovue Twin Drive-In in Galva * The Harvest Moon Twin Drive-In in Gibson City * Mac's Drive In in Salem * McHenry Outdoor Theatre in McHenry *The Midway Drive-In in Sterling *The Route 66 Drive-In in Springfield * The Sky View Drive-In in Litchfield *The Skyview Twin Drive-In in Belleville Indiana :Indiana has retained a remarkable number of its drive-ins, due largely to it being one of the last states in the Union to adopt Daylight Saving Time, in 2006. *The 13/24 Drive-In near Wabash *The 49'er Drive-In in Valparaiso *The Airline Twin Drive-In near Winchester ::Operates two screens; both screens show double-features, typically first-run movies (four movies total) *The Auburn Garrett Drive-In near Garrett *The Canary Creek Drive-In in Franklin (Opened September 24, 2004) *The Centerbrook Drive-In in Martinsville *The Cinema '67 Drive In in Owen *The Georgetown Drive-In in Georgetown *The Holiday Drive-In in Reo ::Operates five screens; all screens show double-features (ten movies total) *The Huntington Drive-In in Huntington *The Lake Shore Drive-In in Monticello ::Operates two screens; both screens show double-features (four movies total) *The Melody Drive-In near Knox *The Mel's at the Starlite Drive-In in Thorntown *The Mitchell Drive-In near Mitchell *The Skyvue Drive-In in New Castle *The Starlite Drive-in near Bloomington *The Tibbs Drive-In in Indianapolis *The Tri-Way Drive In in Plymouth (Opened June 4, 1953) Iowa *The 61 Drive-In, five miles south of Maquoketa *The Grand View Drive-In Theater in Grandview *The Sunshine Mine Drive-In in Centerville *The Valle Drive-In in Newton Kansas *The Boulevard Drive-in in Kansas City, Kansas ::Opened June 30, 1950. 1 screen, serving 750 cars with 600 speakers that still work. Became the world's first "digital drive-in" in 1999 with the addition of a DTS system. *The Kanopolis Drive-In in Kanopolis *'Midway Drive In' in Osawatomie *The Pageant Drive-In Theatre in Medicine Lodge *The Starlite Drive-In in Wichita Kentucky *The 27 Drive-In in Somerset ::Two screens showing separate double features. *The Bourbon Drive-In in Paris *The Calvert Drive-In Theatre in Calvert City. Since 1953. *The Franklin Drive-In Theatre in Franklin, a very short distance from the Tennessee state line *The Judy Drive-In in Mount Sterling *The Mountain View Drive-In in Stanton *The Sky View Drive-In in Tompkinsville with one screen showing *The Skyline Drive-In in Summersville *The Sky-Vue Twin Drive-In in Winchester *The Stanford Drive-In in Stanford ::The original screen was destroyed by a tornado in 1996. The new screen is considerably smaller than the original. *The Twin Hills Drive-In in Harrodsburg ::Single screen. The name comes from its location between what were originally two landmark hills on Highway 127. Maine *The Bridgton Twin Drive-In in Bridgton *The Prides Corner Drive-In in Westbrook *The Saco Drive-In in Saco *The Skowhegan Drive-In in Skowhegan (Opened June 30, 1954) *The Skylite Drive-In in Madawaska Maryland *'Bengies Drive-in' in Baltimore (Opened June 6, 1956) Massachusetts *The Leicester Triple Drive-In in Leicester *The Mendon Twin Drive-In in Mendon (Opened June 14, 1954) *The Tri-Town Drive-In in Fitchburg *The Wellfleet Drive-In Theater in Wellfleet Michigan *The Capri Drive-In in Coldwater ::Opened in 1964 by John Magocs. Operates two screens; both screens show double-features (four movies total). *'Compuware Arena Drive-In' in Plymouth ::A temporary facility with roll-up fabric screens situated in a parking lot. *The Cherry Bowl Drive-In in Honor ::Opened in 1953. Operates one screen; shows double-features (two movies total) *The Five-Mile Drive-in in Dowagiac ::Opened in 1961. Operates one screen; shows double-features (two movies total) *The Ford Wyoming Drive-In in Dearborn ::Opened in 1950. Operates nine screens; all screens show double-features (eighteen movies total). Claims to be the largest drive in in the United States *The Getty 4-Screen Drive-In in Muskegon Heights ::Opened in 1949. Operates four screens; all screens show double-features (eight movies total) *The Hi-Way Drive-In in Carsonville ::The oldest drive-in in Michigan, opened in 1947. Operates one screen; shows double-features (two movies total) *The Sunset Drive-in in Hartford ::Opened in 1948. Operates one screen; shows double-features (two movies total) *The US-23 Twin Drive-In in Flint ::Opened in 1952. Operates two screens; both screens show double-features (four movies total) Owner Lou Warrington passed away on February 18. The Warrington family is working on a five-year lease for new management to operate it. Minnesota *The Cottage View Drive-In in Cottage Grove *The Long Drive-In in Long Prairie *The Sky View Drive in in Warren *The Starlite 5 Drive-In in Litchfield *The Vali-Hi Drive-In in Lake Elmo *The Verne Drive-In in Luverne Mississippi *The Beverly Drive-In in Hattiesburg *The Iuka Drive-In Theater in Iuka ::on W. Quitman St. Missouri *The 19 Drive-in in Cuba *The 66 Drive-In, in Carthage on U.S. Route 66 *The B&B Drive-In in Moberly *The Barco Drive-in in Lamar *The Horseshoe Lake Drive-in, in St. Joseph ::Is the newest Drive-IN in MO that opened in 2004. *The I-70 Drive-Inhttp://www.globecinemas.com/Cinemas/i-70_drive_in.htm, in Kansas City north of Interstate 70 near the Truman Sports Complex ::Operating 4 screens. *The Pine Hill Drive-In in Piedmont *The Starlite Drive-in, near Potosi *The Sunset Drive-in, in Aurora (Opened April 1951) *The Twin Drive-In, in Independence on Route 291 ::Operating 2 screens. Montana *The Amusement Park Drive-In in Billings *The Libby Drive-In in Libby (Opened July 8, 1954) *The Midway Drive-In in Columbia Falls *The Silver Bow Drive-In in Silver Bow *The Sunset Drive-In in Plentywood *The Westernaire Drive-In in Lewistown Nebraska *The Sandhills Drive-In in Alliance *The Starlite Drive-In in Neligh Nevada *The El Rancho Drive-In in Sparks *The Las Vegas Drive-In in Las Vegas ::Five screens, serving 950 cars. Opened on January 7, 1966. New Hampshire *The Milford Drive-In Theater in Milford ::Operating 2 screens. *The Northfield Drive-In in Hinsdale *The Weirs Beach Drive In Theater in Weirs Beach ::4 Screens New Jersey :New Jersey was the birthstate of the drive-in movie theater *The Delsea Drive-in in Vineland ::Reopened in 2004; New Jersey's first open drive-in in over a decade New Mexico *The Apache Drive-In in Farmington ::Two screens; open weekends from April to September'' *The 'Fiesta Drive-In Theatre' in Carlsbad ::''Three screens; opened in 1990 *The Fort Union Drive In in Las Vegas ::Single screen; open weekends May to September New York *The 56 Auto Drive-in near Massena * The ' Bay Drive-in' in Alexandria Bay * The ' Black River Drive-in' in Black River * The ' Delevan Drive-in '''in Delevan *The 'Elmira Drive-in' in West Elmira * The ' El Rancho Drive-in ' in Palatine Bridge * The ' Fair Oaks Drive-In ' in Middletown *The 'Finger Lakes Drive-in' in Auburn (''Opened July 15, 1947) *The Glen Twin Drive-in in Glens Falls * The Hathaway's Drive-in in North Hoosick ::Currently closed as the owners have moved to Maine. Drive-in is now for sale; see website *The Hiway Drive-in near Coxsackie *The Hollywood Drive-in in Averill Park *The Hyde Park Drive-in in Hyde Park *The Jericho Drive-in in Glenmont *The Malta Drive-in in Malta *The Midway Drive-in in Minetto ::Double features on weekdays, triple features on weekends *The Overlook Drive-in in Arlington *The Ozoner 29 Twin Drive in in Broadalbin *The Papa's Place Drive-in ' in Bath *The 'Park 60 Drive-in in Jamestown (Opened May 18, 2001) *The Portville Drive-in in Portville *The Silver Lake Drive-in in Perry *The Sunset Drive-in ' in Middleport *The 'Transit Drive-in in Lockport ::Four screens, close to Buffalo and Niagara Falls, features playground for kids, free wi-fi internet, and miniature golf *The Unadilla Drive-In in Unadilla * The ' Valley Brook Drive-in '''in Lyons Falls *The 'Vintage Drive-in' in Avon *The 'Warwick Drive-in' in Warwick ::''Double features nightly *The West Rome Drive-in in Rome North Carolina *The Badin Road Drive-In in Albemarle *The Belmont Drive-In in Belmont *The Bessemer City Kings Mountain in Bessemer City *The Bright Leaf Drive-In in Mount Airy ::Original owner deceased, now under new management. *The Eden Drive-In in Eden *The Raleigh Road Outdoor Theater in Henderson (Opened July 15, 1949) *The Sunset Drive-In in Shelby North Dakota *The Spring Lake Park Drive-In in Williston Ohio *The Aut-o-Rama Drive-in in North Ridgeville (Opened July 2, 1965) *The Auto-Vue Drive-In Theater in Sidney *The Blue Sky Drive-In in Wadsworth (Opened April 17, 1948) *The Dixie Twin Drive-in in Dayton *The Elm Road Drive-in in Warren *The Holiday Auto Theater in Hamilton *The Kanauga Drive-in Theatre in Gallipolis * Lake Drive-In in Celina *The Lynn Auto Theatre in Strasburg ::Second oldest continuously operating drive-in theater in the world *The Magic City Drive-In in Barberton *The Mayfield Road Drive-In in Chardon *The Melody Cruise-In in Springfield *The Midway Drive-In in Ravenna *The Pymatuning Lake Drive-In in Andover *The Scioto Breeze in Lucasville *The Skyborn Drive-In in Fairborn *The Skyview Drive-In in Lancaster *The Skyway Drive-In in Warren (Opened June 25, 1949) *The South Drive-In in Columbus *The Springmill Drive-In in Mansfield *The Starlite Drive-In in Bethel ::Closed for several years during the 1990s *The Starlite Drive-In west of Maria Stein east of St. Henry *The Sundance Kid Drive-in in Oregon *The Sunset Drive-In in Mansfield *The Tiffin Drive-In Theatre in Tiffin *The Van-Del Drive-In in Middle Point *The Wilmington Drive Inn in Wilmington *The Winter Drive-In in Wintersville ::Four simultaneously running screens and capacity for 1,000 cars. Originally opened October 1, 1969 with only one large screen. It closed for several years during the 1990's. A second screen was added during the late 70's. The third and fourth screens were added just during the last couple of years. '' Oklahoma *The '''Admiral Twin Drive In Theatre' Tulsa ::Opened 5/21/51 as a single screen theatre named the Modernaire, was twinned in 53 and renamed the Admiral Twin. Built by local Businessman L.E. Snider, First Feature was "Oh Suzanna" starring Chill Wills. Was later owned By General Cinema Corp. and is now owned by a local family named Blake. *'Airline Drive-In' Ponca City *The Beacon Drive-In in Guthrie (Opened April 22, 1950) *'Chief Drive-In' in Chickasha *'Tower Drive-In Poteau' in Poteau *The Winchester Drive-In in Oklahoma City Oregon *'99w Drive-In' in Newberg ::Open seasonally since August 1953, last active drive-in cinema in the Portland metropolitan area *The La Grande Drive-In in La Grande *The M & F Drive-In in Milton-Freewater *'Motor Vu Drive-In' in Dallas ::Open since 1953, it has the biggest screen in Oregon (90' wide). Pennsylvania *The Bar Ann Drive-In in Portage *'Becky's Drive-In' in Berlinsville ::Opened as Route 45 Drive-In on August 27, 1940 *The Brownsville Drive-In in Brownsville ::Opened as Ficks Drive-In (after original owner Isadore J. Ficks) on April 25, 1949. In recent years, the original box office was recovered and now sits inside the entranceway to the drive-in. *The Circle Drive-In in Scranton (officially in Dickson City) *The Comet Drive-In in Connellsville, a Pittsburgh suburb *The Corry Drive-In in Corry *The Cumberland Drive-In in Newville *The Dependable Drive-In in Moon Township ::Opened June 6, 1950. Four screens. The original lot and lot #2 still have speakers *The Evergreen Drive-In in Mount Pleasant ::Opened June 19, 1947 as Ruthorn Drive-In. Owner's family ran several drive-ins in the Greater Pittsburgh area from the 60's to the 90's. All are now defunct. *The Family Drive-In in Kane *The Garden Drive-In in Hunlock Creek ::Operates two screens; both screens show double-features (four movies total) *The Haars Drive-In in Dillsburg *The Hi-Way Drive-In in Carrolltown ::Opened as Carrolltown Drive-In on June 15, 1950 *The Hi-Way Drive-In in Latrobe (Opened August 7, 1948) *The Kane Road Drive-In in Hopewell ::Closed several years ago and high rise apartments erected due to increased suburbanization! *The Laurel Drive-In in Hazelton *The Mahoning Drive-In in Mahoning Township *The Malden Drive-In in West Brownsville ::Opened as Cuppie's Drive-In on June 29, 1947. Only operating drive-in in Washington County at this point. *The Midway Drive-In in Mifflintown *The Moon Drive-In in Williamsport ::Opened as Harvest Moon Drive-In in 1954. Also formerly known as Port Drive-In *The Moonlite Drive-In in Brookville *The Palace Gardens Drive-In in Indiana (Opened June 22, 1950) *The Pike Drive-In in Montgomery *The Pioneer Drive-In in Butler (Opened August 20, 1958) *The Point 3 Drive-In in Danville *The Reynolds Drive-In in Transfer *The Riverside Drive-In in North Vandergrift ::Originally opened as Lee's Woodland Drive-In on May 6, 1949. Closed in late 70's and reopened April 4, 1995 as Galaxy Drive-In. Ownership changed after 2004 season and renamed Riverside. *The Shankweiler's -America's Oldest- Drive-In in Orefield ::The second drive-in theater ever built. Opened April 15, 1934 *The Silver Drive-In in Windber *The Sky View Twin Drive-In in Carmichaels, a Pittsburgh suburb *The Starlite Drive-In in State College (Opened April 29, 1950) *The Sunset Drive-In in Waterford (Opened May 16, 1952) *The Super 322 Drive-In in Clearfield (Opened May 26, 1950) *The Twin Hi-Way Drive-In in Robinson Township, a Pittsburgh suburb ::Originally opened June 8, 1950 and operated until 1996. In 2007, the Twin Hi-Way Drive-In was given a complete restoration job and reopened on July 3 that year. Located on an original stretch on the Lincoln Highway (formerly designated as U.S. 22/U.S. 30, hence the name of the drive-in. Now designated as PA Route 60). A second screen has just been constructed opposite of the original screen. Rhode Island *The Rustic Tri-View Drive-In in North Smithfield' ::Opened July 3, 1951. Operates three screens; all screens show double-features of first-run films. (six movies total) South Carolina *The '''Highway 21 Drive-In in Beaufort *The Monetta Drive-In in Monetta ::Also known as "The Big Mo" South Dakota *'Hilltop Drive-In' in Gregory *'Midway Drive-In' in Miller *'Pheasant City Drive-In' in Redfield *'Pheasant Drive-In' in Mobridge *'Starlite Drive-In' in Mitchell *'Winner Drive-In' in Winner Tennesseehttp://www.driveinmovie.com/TN.htmhttp://www.driveintheater.com/list/tennesse.htm * The Broadway Drive-In in Dickson *The Hiway 50 Drive-in Theater in Lewisburg ::Projection room and concession stands heavily damaged by fire in March 2007; theater had no interruption of service and continues to operate. * The Macon County Drive-In, 6 miles north of Lafayette *The Midtown Drive-In in Midtown *The Midway Drive-In in Athens * The Montana Drive-In in Estill Springs * The Moonlite Drive-In in Woodbury *The Parkway Drive-In in Maryville *The ' Pink Cadillac Drive-In Theater' in Centerville *The Sparta Drive-In in Sparta ::Reopening under new ownership in 2009 *The Stardust Drive-In in Watertown ::Constructed and began operations in 2003. Second screen added in 2005. *The State Line Drive-In in Elizabethton *The Summer Drive-In in Memphis ::Operates three screens. Each screen shows a double-feature (six movies total). Previously had four screens, but screen #2 burned down in 2007 and was not replaced *The Twin City Drive-In in Bristol ::One mile from the Bristol Motor Speedway. Screen goes dark on racing weekends, when the drive-in lot is converted to a campground for visiting race fans. * The Valley Drive-In in Waverly Texas *The Big Sky Drive-In in Midland *The Brazos Drive-In in Granbury *The Crossroads Drive In in Shiner *The Galaxy Drive-In in Garrett ::Opened 2004. Has four screens, each showing a double-feature, operates 364 days a year, show times @9:00pm. *The Last Drive-In Picture Show in Gatesville *The Sandell Drive-In Theater in Clarendon ::Opened September 11, 1955, closed in 1984 and reopened in 2002 *The Showboat Drive-In in Hockley *The Sky Vue in Lamesa *The Star Track Drive-In in Porter ::Reopened. Opened as Starlite in 2005, renamed Litestar but closed the following year *The Stars & Stripes Drive-In in Lubbock *The Stars at Night Drive In in Katy *The Tascosa Drive In in Amarillo *The Tower Drive-In in Rule *The Town & Country Drive In in Abilene *The Wes-Mer Drive-In Theater in Mercedes Utah *'Basin Drive-In' in Mount Pleasant *'Echo Drive-In' in Roosevelt *'Motor Vu Drive-in' in Tooele *'Motor-vU Drive-In' in Riverdale *'Redwood Drive-in Theatre' in West Valley City *'Sunset Drive-In' in Vernal Vermont *The Fairlee Drive-in in Fairlee *The Randall Drive-In in Bethel *The St. Albans Drive-In in St. Albans *The Sunset Drive-In in Colchester Virginia *The Central Drive-in in Norton *The Family Drive-in in Stephens City *The Fork Union Drive-in in Fork Union *The Hiland Drive-In in Rural Retreat *'Hull's Drive In' in Lexington *The Moonlite Theatre in Abingdon *The Park Place Drive-In and Fun Center in Marion *The Starlite Drive-in in Christiansburg Washington *The Auto Vue Drive-In in Colville *The Blue Fox Drive-In in Oak Harbor *The Puget Park Drive-In in Everett ::Built in 1971, Drive-In Theatre has a 50'x 100' screen with FM stereo sound and 700 parking stalls. The Drive-in operates from May - mid September. *The Rodeo Triple Drive-In in Port Orchard ::Open since 1949, family owned, 3 screens, digital sound. *The Skyline Drive-In in Shelton *The Valley Drive-In in Auburn ::5 screens in operation, 6th screen remains damaged after windstorm. *The Vue Dale Drive-In in Wenatchee *The Wheel-In Motor Movie in Port Townsend West Virginia *'Glen Dale Drive-In' in Glen Dale (Opened July 8, 1949) *'Grafton Drive-In' in Grafton (Opened July 22, 1949) *'Hilltop Drive-In' in Chester *'Jungle Drive-In' in Parkersburg (Opened May 5, 1953) *'Meadow Bridge Drive-In' in Meadow Bridge *'Mt. Zion Drive-In' in Mount Zion ::The snack bar includes 2 pool tables and eating area w/road frontage *'Pipestem Drive-In' in Athens (Opened 1972) *'Sunset Drive-In' in Shinnston ::Opened August 31, 1947. Includes carports in the front rows and Sunset Diner in front of the theater *'Warner's Drive-In' in Franklin Wisconsin *The Big Sky Drive-In Theater in Wisconsin Dells *The Field of Scenes Drive-In Theater in Freedom, Outagamie County *The Gemini Drive-In in Eau Claire *The Hi-Way 18 Outdoor Theatre in Jefferson *The Keno Drive-in in Pleasant Prairie *The Moonlight Outdoor Theater in Shawano *The Sky Vu Drive-In in Monroe *The Skyway Drive-In Theatre in Fish Creek *The Stardust Drive-in Theater in Chetek *The Starlight 14 in Richland Center Wyoming *'American Dream Drive-In' in Powell Surviving drive-ins in India Ahmedabad,Gujarat *The Sun Set Drive-InTheatre in Ahmedabad *The Sun Set Drive-InTheatre on Google Earth ::The largest screen in Asia, can room about 665 cars with more than 6000 people can enjoy watching movie at a time. Started on September 6th 1973, Covered sitting facility attracts people who don't own cars as well.. See also *Australian Open Drive-in Theatres References External links * Drive-ins.com - database of drive-in movie theaters * Google Earth Drive-In map Category:Entertainment lists Category:Drive-in theatres